Lost
by Uchiha Bara
Summary: Inu,kag,Mir,Sango,Shippo,Kirara fight a youkai thats about 2 kill them but a young wizard is watching and tries 2 transport them to safety but the magic goes wild and they end up scattered. Girls N, Boys W, Youkai E. they have 2 get back 2 kaedes village
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost**_

失わ

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own any original characters that I made up.

Chapter 1: Hijigokumaru

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Kirara were on their way back to Kaede's village after an extermination of a centipede youkai possessing a jewel shard. Suddenly, the sky started to darken with shouki (1) and an enormous whale-like youkai with scales appeared before them. "

Give me your shards of the Shikon no Tama (2)." The youkai demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"I am Hijigokumaru (3). Now hand over your shards of the Shikon no Tama or die."

"We'll never let you get the shards of the Shikon no Tama!" Miroku shouted.

"Then die." Hijigokumaru hissed, flinging an energy attack at them.

"Look out!" Inuyasha shouted, carrying Kagome to safety.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted flinging said weapon at the youkai. Hijigokumaru dodged hiraikotsu and flung and energy ball at Sango. Kirara carried Sango to safety and Sango retrieved hiraikotsu. Miroku flung sutras at Hijigokumaru but the sutras burst into flame when they touched the barrier surrounding Hijigokumaru.

"His aura is even more powerful than Naraku's." Miroku shouted. Kagome fired a sacred arrow at the youkai but it was deflected. Everyone was distracted by the battle and did not detect the wizard that was hiding behind a tree a few feet away. Hijigokumaru flung another energy ball at the group and the wizard knew that they would not be able to dodge it at such close quarters. He also knew that an energy attack coming from Hijigokumaru could not be deflected, so he cast a spell that would transport the inu-gang to safety. Unfortunately, the wizard was not that good at magic yet and the spell messed up. Instead of transporting the inu-gang a few feet away, to safety, the spell transported them to different parts of Japan.

(1) I saw on the internet that shouki means miasma. If I am wrong, please tell me in your review.

(2) Naraku has been defeated but the Shikon no tama has shattered again and the inu-gang must collect the shards once again.

(3) Hijigokumaru is a name I made up. Hi means fire, jigoku means hell, so the name means fires of hell, I added –maru to give the name a sinister twist. Plus it sounds better.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lost**_

失わ

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own any original characters that I made up.

Chapter 2: Transported

Inuyasha and Miroku looked around for everyone else but they didn't find them.

"Where are we?" Miroku asked.

"In the west, Sesshomaru's territory." Inuyasha replied. "Speaking of that bastard, here he comes."

"Half-breed what are you doing in this Sesshomaru's territory?"

"Keh. Why the hell do you care, bastard?"

"This Sesshomaru cares because you were not here before, but you suddenly appeared in this territory."

"Keh."

"Sesshomaru-sama, we don't know what happened. We were fighting a whale-like youkai that called himself Hijigokumaru and we suddenly found ourselves here." Miroku said.

"Is that so? Well, sit down and tell this Sesshomaru about it."

They sat down, and Miroku proceeded to tell the story.

"So, you don't know what happened?"

"That's right Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku replied.

"Come to this Sesshomaru's castle and we will discuss this further."

Inuyasha was surprised that he would be invited to Sesshomaru's castle, but he said nothing and followed Sesshomaru and Miroku as they went to the castle.

…

Kagome and Sango looked around at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Sango asks.

"I don't kno-"

"Yo, Kagome. What are you doing here? And where's mutt?"

"Hey Koga-kun. We don't know why we're here. We were fighting a strong youkai that called himself Hijigokumaru and then we found ourselves here. I don't know where Inuyasha is. Or any other members of our group for that matter."

A whirlwind appeared and Ayame came out of it.

"Hey Kagome, Sango. What are you doing here?"

"I just asked that." Koga said.

"Oh. Well, I still want to know."

"They say they were fighting a youkai named Hijigokumaru and they suddenly found themselves here." Koga told his mate.

"Hijigokumaru?"

"Do you know of him?" Sango asked.

"Aye. And I think I may be able to figure out what happened to you."

"Really? Thanks so much, Ayame-chan!"

"Its nothing, Kagome-chan. Come back to our cave with us and I will see if I can help."

Kagome and Sango followed Ayame and Koga back to the cave.

…

Shippo and Kirara looked around at their surroundings.

"We need to find the others Kirara."

"Mew."

Shippo sniffed the air. "I can't smell them but I do smell a village nearby. Maybe they can help us."

"Mew."

Shippo and Kirara headed toward the village.

…

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru arrived at Sesshomaru's castle.

"Come inside, and we will talk."

They walked past the guards and into the castle.

"Fetch us some food from the kitchen and bring it to my quarters." Sesshomaru ordered a servant. The servant hurried off.

Sesshomaru led Inuyasha and Miroku to his quarters. They went in. Inuyasha and Miroku sat on the couch and Sesshomaru opened the door and popped his head into the hallway. He told one of the many servants that were scurrying past to bring him the best scholars in the castle. The servant hurried off.

Sesshomaru sat down on the chair opposite Inuyasha and Miroku. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sesshomaru called.

A servant came in and set some food down on the table, then left. A minute later, another knock at the door.

"Come in."

The best scholars in the castle entered.

"Now that we are all here, we can figure out what happened and why you appeared in this Sesshomaru's territory suddenly."

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is going on?" A scholar asked.

"This is Inuyasha and Miroku. They suddenly appeared here and wanted to know what happened. Inuyasha, Miroku, this is Chikao (1), Hideaki (2), and Toshihiro (3)."

"Hello Inuyasha, Miroku."

"Hello, Toshihiro-sama."

"Keh."

"Well, what happened that made you appear suddenly in Sesshomaru-sama's territory?"

"I don't know Toshihiro-sama. We were fighting a youkai and then we found ourselves here."

"Do tell."

Miroku proceeded to tell the story of how they got there once again.

"Well, it would seem you were somehow transported here. I would say with magic, but I would have to look in the records of past occurrences like this to make sure."

"This has happened before? And what do you mean about magic, Toshihiro-sama?"

"I am not sure, but I believe I read somewhere before about similar occurrences and magic."

The other two scholars nodded and agreed.

"Shall we meet again in a day?" Toshihiro asked.

"Sure, Toshihiro-sama."

"Keh."

The 3 scholars bowed to Sesshomaru, then left the room.

Chikao means clever, wise.

Hideaki means wisdom, cleverness.

Toshihiro means intelligent + wise.

Again, this is my first fanfic, so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lost**_

失わ

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own any original characters that I made up.

Chapter 3: youkai

Ayame, Koga, Kagome, and Sango got to Koga and Ayame's cave. They all sat down.

"Tell us the whole story." Ayame demanded.

Sango proceeded to tell what happened with Kagome occasionally adding things. When they finished, Koga and Ayame pondered what they had said for several minutes.

"Well, it looks like you were somehow transported here. Maybe by magic. Ill have to check to make sure though." Ayame said.

"Magic?"

"Yes. I'm not sure though. Ill have to check with someone."

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"I'm thinking Myoga, or maybe Totosai. They know a lot of useful things if you can get them to stay on topic."

"How will you speak to him though? He lives in the east." Kagome asked.

"I could send him a message. It would only take a day for him to get here."

"That's a good idea Ayame-chan." Sango said.

"Thanks." She went into the back of the cave and wrote a message. She then grabbed her flower from her hair and vanished. She reappeared 10 minutes later.

"He said he'll be here by tomorrow night."

"Good. Maybe then we can get some answers."

…

Shippo and Kirara arrived at the village.

"It's a youkai! Run!" Someone shouted and there was hysteria.

"I should've known this would happen. It's almost always does." Shippo grumbled. "C'mon Kirara, lets get out of here.

Kirara transformed and leapt into the air with Shippo on her back. Shippo looked around and saw-

"Totosai! Head over there Kirara."

Kirara headed towards Totosai.

"Totosai!"

"Shippo? Kirara? What are you doing here?"

"Don't know. We just found ourselves here suddenly." Shippo shrugged.

"Mew."

"Where are you going Totosai?"

"Koga and Ayame called me. Said someone was there and needed some answers from me."

"Can we go with you?"

"Sure."

…

Two days later, they arrived at Ayame's and Koga's cave. When Shippo and Kirara went inside with Totosai, they saw Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome!"

"Shippo!"

"Kirara!"

Kirara jumped into Sango's arms, Shippo into Kagome's.

"What are you doing here kagome?"

"Well, Shippo, we just found ourselves here suddenly and Koga and Ayame found us and led us here. What were you doing with Totosai?"

"We found ourselves somewhere and we headed for a village but they ran at the sight of us. We were flying away when we saw Totosai and he was on his way here. We decided to join him and we found you!"

"I'm glad you did, Shippo."

Koga interrupted them, "should we begin figuring out what happened? Or are you going to talk all day."

"Let's find out what happened."

They asked Totosai many questions, and he guessed the same thing Sesshomaru had guessed:

"It appears you have been transported."

But how is that possible?" Kagome asked.

"Magic," Totosai replied.

They continued talking late into the night. Totosai took his leave.

"Where do you think Inuyasha and Miroku are?" kagome asked.

"Well, it seems you all got transported to different regions. Kagome and Sango appeared here, Shippo and Kirara appeared near Totosai. It seems you were transported to someone you knew." Koga said.

"Then, Inuyasha would probably be in Sesshomaru's territory." Kagome said.

"Yep." Sango agreed.

The girls shared a look. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been getting along better since they decided to work together to defeat Naraku, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't get along very well.

"We'll have to look for them tomorrow, Kagome-chan."

"I guess so, Sango-chan."

The girls had trouble falling asleep that night. Kagome worried about her mate, and Sango worried about her husband. They each worried about Sesshomaru fighting with Inuyasha and Miroku.

…

The next day, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome set off on Kirara for Sesshomaru's castle. They chatted along the way, clearly worried about Inuyasha and Miroku. When they got to Sesshomaru's territory, Sesshomaru flew towards them.

"What are you doing in this Sesshomaru's territory?"

"We're looking for Inuyasha and Miroku."

Sesshomaru simply said, "Come, they are fine."

They followed Sesshomaru back to his castle. Sesshomaru led them to the rooms Inuyasha and Miroku were staying in.

"Inuyasha is in that room, Miroku in the other. The youkai can sleep in that room." He gestured at the rooms in turn and then left. Sango went into Miroku room, kagome into Inuyasha's. Shippo and Kirara went into their room.

…

Inuyasha heard the door opening and turned around.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"How did you get here?" he asked hugging his mate.

"It's a long story. Let's go to Shippo and Kirara's room and we can meet Sango in there and then we will tell you." Kagome said, kissing her mate.

"Fine."

They headed over to the youkai room, after knocking on the door to Miroku and Sango's room and telling them to come over to the youkai room and be quick about it.

When they were all in the room, Kagome and Sango explained what happened to them, then Shippo explained what had happened to Kirara and him, then Inuyasha and Miroku explained what had happened to them. When everyone was finished they came to the same conclusion.

"So, we probably were transported by magic." Miroku said.

"Yep."

"I wonder how Kaede's doing. I hope the youkai didn't attack them."

"I hope not Shippo, but we need to hurry back to the village so we can protect them if any youkai try to attack." Sango replied.

"Keh."

They went back to their rooms to spend time with their husbands. They got up the next morning and informed Sesshomaru that they needed to leave. He let them go and they traveled toward Kaede's village, but they had to stop for the night when it got dark. After they ate food, they went to bed.

Inuyasha was keeping watch in a tree. He heard a rustling noise and smelled something suspicious. He woke the other up and they quickly stood in a defensible position. A rustle in the bushes again, one they could all hear. A youkai stepped out. He was tall with red skin and 2 blue horns, with 3 eyes and holding a club.

"Give me your shards of the Shikon no tama."

"Never."

"Then die." The youkai spit poison at them but they dodged it.

"Kaza no Kizu!"

The youkai looked in shock at the attack coming towards him. "But, they are only humans and hanyou. How is this possible?" was the last thing he ever said.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Keh."

"We're fine Shippo."

They went back to sleep and the rest of the night passed uneventfully.

Yes, Inuyasha and kagome are mates, and Sango and Miroku are married. They finally battled a youkai! I was planning to have them travel separately, but it kind of turned out like this and I'm going with it. Please leave a review telling me what you liked/didn't like, etc. I would like any criticism helpful or mean.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lost**_

失わ

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own any original characters that I made , kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are fighting a youkai, the youkai is about to kill them but a young wizard is watching and tries to transport them to safety, but the magic goes wild and they end up scattered. The girls are in the north, the boys in the west, and the youkai in the east. Can they find their way back to Kaede's village in time or will the youkai get there first and destroy the village. They battle many foes on their way back and they have help from some old acquaintances.

Chapter 4: danger

The inu-gang continued towards Kaede's village, meeting many youkai along the way and defeating them all. Some had jewel shards, some didn't. All were defeated.

They arrived at Kaede's village a week later with several new jewel shards. To everyone's relief, the village was fine.

"Welcome back, all of ye." Kaede greeted them.

"The village is fine?" Miroku asked.

"Hai. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, a youkai is after us. A very powerful youkai. His aura is more powerful then Naraku's." Miroku replied.

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Did he have any Shikon shards?"

"No, Kaede-sama, he did not. But even without any jewel shards, he was very powerful." Kagome replied.

"We think he may be coming here." Sango said.

"I see. Well, we must prepare the village in case the youkai attacks."

"Oh, one more thing. He said his name was Hijigokumaru." Miroku said.

"Really? I've never heard of him. Let us inform the village and prepare for the attack."

That said, they all went outside. Kaede and Miroku went to alert the villagers, along with Shippo. Sango went to check the weapons, and seeing that there wasn't enough for the village to fight with, decided to make more. Kirara, of course, followed Sango. Inuyasha was about to follow Sango, and Kagome, Kaede and Miroku, when the 2 felt a familiar presence approaching the village.

"What is Sesshomaru doing here?" Kagome wondered.

"Who knows? We should go see what he wants though." Inuyasha said, placing his mate on his back and running towards Sesshomaru. He stopped when they were several feet away and let Kagome down.

"Yo, Sesshomaru. Why the hell are you here?"

"That is none of your business, Inuyasha, but this Sesshomaru shall tell you. You will need help fighting Hijigokumaru, will you not?"

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and a strangely dressed person stood in their mist.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lost**_

失わ

Chapter 5: Wizard

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha exclaimed, staring at the strange person.

"My name is Kourou (1). I am a wizard."

"A wizard? You must've been the one that used magic on us!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Erm, yeah. Sorry about that, but I had to get you out of the way and no one can deflect that attack. The spell kinda went wrong cause I'm still an apprentice though. Gomen (sorry)." Kourou said.

"It's fine. So, why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I'd like to help you defeat Hijigokumaru."

"Thanks for offering, but you might want to practice more so you don't mess up another spell." Kagome said.

Kourou nodded and the four (Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kourou) headed back to Kaede's. Kaede asked who the new person was and they explained. They gathered up the villagers and told them what was going on and the villagers set back to work. Shippo wondered if Koga and Ayame would help, and he sent them a message that Kagome wrote. They arrived the next day and were told what was going on (the parts the didn't know of course)

The preparations for the battle weren't much; Kagome went back to her time and got bandages and other supplies. She got back after about 2 days. She was heading back to the village when she sensed Hijigokumaru and her friends at the edge of the forest. Glad she had brought her bow with her; she strung it and put an arrow to the string, running towards where she felt her friends. She burst through the trees and saw that the fight was already in progress. Kourou was firing spell after spell at the whale-thing demon, Inuyasha was sending windscars at Hijigokumaru, Sango was riding Kirara and using hiraikotsu, Miroku was flinging sutras, Shippo was using foxfire, Koga was using his goraishi, Ayame was using her flower, and Sesshomaru was using bakusaiga. Kagome ran towards them and fired a sacred arrow at the demon, which was uninjured so far. Her arrow burned him a little, and he turned towards her, firing an energy ball at her. It flew towards her and she knew she couldn't dodge it in time.

(1). Kourou is made from the word Kou, meaning light, and the word Rou, meaning son. The name basically means light's son. Fitting for a wizard. :D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lost**_

失わ

Chapter 6: battle and aftermath

Kagome knew she couldn't dodge the attack in time and she tried firing an arrow at it. It worked, to everyone's surprise. The attack dissipated before it reached kagome and she ran to the others. They turned back to the demon and continued to fight. Hijigokumaru shot another energy ball, at Inuyasha this time. He used the bakryuu-ha, and sent the attack back at the demon. Kagome shot her sacred arrow so the attack was a purplish color. It hit Hijigokumaru head on and there was an explosion. The demon rose into the air, injured a little, but not enough to slow it down. Koga attacked it with the goraishi and Sesshomaru attacked with the bakusaiga. The youkai growled and hit them with its tail. They flew backwards at least 50yds, blasting through several trees. They slowly got up, injured greatly. Sesshomaru growled and put his sword away. He transformed into his true form and attacked again, with the same result as before. He didn't get up this time. Sango and Miroku were both caught by the tail as well, but Kirara caught them and carried them to safety. Ayame met the same fate as Koga, but not before she cut the demons side, injuring it greatly. Only Inuyasha kagome, Shippo, and Kourou were left. Shippo got on Inuyasha's shoulder, and kagome on his back. The wizard dodged the tail and fired a spell at it, cutting the tip off. Hijigokumaru roared, furious and turned on the wizard. He was knocked to the side as well. Now only Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were left. Shippo and Inuyasha were glowing red with their youki (demonic energy) and Kagome was glowing pink with her mikoki (spirit energy). They moved towards Hijigokumaru and Kagome shot an arrow with youki and mikoki, blinding the demon in one eye. Hijigokumaru was so furious his eyes were glowing red! Shippo used foxfire on the other eye, so the demon was blinded. He could still smell, however. Quite well, in fact. He turned towards them and shot the biggest energy ball yet at them. Inuyasha used bakryuu-ha, kagome firing another arrow with Inuyasha's, Shippo's, and her own power. Shippo made the arrow into a flaming arrow. The arrow with three auras, and on fire, hit at the same time as the bakryuu-ha, killing the demon. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo collapsed, because they had used so much energy. Kaede had been protecting the villagers, but when she felt Hijigokumaru's aura vanish, she headed towards the battle as fast as she could. She got there and saw Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo lying on the ground, passed out from lack of energy. They were injured as well. Sesshomaru and Koga were several feet back into the trees, injured seriously. Ayame was in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru and Koga, in the same condition. Miroku and Sango were injured, with Kirara watching over them. They were in the forest too, but not as far back as Sesshomaru and Koga. Kourou was lying near Ayame, injured as well. The villagers arrived and gasped when they saw the condition of the 10 fighters.

"Bring them to my hut, I will treat them there."

"Hai, Kaede-sama."

The friends were brought to the hut, where Kaede bandaged their wounds and cared for them. Miroku and Sango were the first to wake, after 3 days. Kaede told her what had happened after the battle. They waited for 2 more days, before Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo woke up, a total of 5 days after the battle. The wizard woke up 7 days after the battle. Koga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru woke up after 10 days. Everyone was stuck in Kaede's hut for 2 more weeks, before they were well enough to walk around, and even then they were

only strong enough to go a little ways. It took 2 months before everyone was completely healed and fit again. Kagome went back to her family for a day, explaining what happed, before she returned to the feudal era. Sesshomaru, Koga, and Ayame left after they were strong enough, but Kourou stayed and helped around the village. The inugang occasionally left to exterminate a youkai, and slowly collected jewel shards. A year after the battle with Hijigokumaru, they found all the jewel shards and the jewel was purified. The well closed, and kagome decided to stay in the feudal era, because she knew she would live long enough that she would one day see her family again.


	7. Chapter 7

lost

disclaimer: me no own

Chapter 7: epilogue

It had been 17 years since the battle with Hijigokumaru. Inuyasha and kagome had 3 children. The eldest, a girl of 15, looked like her mother, but with gold eyes instead of brown, and puppy ears. Their middle child, a boy of 11, looked like his father, but with brown eyes, and he fought with his sister all the time. Their youngest, a boy of 5, looked like Inuyasha in his human form, but with puppy ears. Sango and Miroku had 5 children, 3 girls, ages 15, 13, and 9, and 2 boys, ages 7 and 3. They resembled their parents greatly. Sesshomaru and Rin were now mated, and were expecting their first child soon. They had not been seriously threatened since the battle with Hijigokumaru, and everything was well. Inuyasha smiled as he heard his mate call him and the children in for dinner. He walked in side and his mate smiled at him, along with their 3 children. He smiled wider. Everything was, and would always be, perfect.


End file.
